The output (e.g., frequency) of a crystal oscillator typically varies as the temperature of the oscillator changes. One common approach to avoiding such variation is to employ an “ovenized” crystal oscillator, in which the oscillator is enclosed in a thermally insulated area and heated to a temperature that is above the highest ambient temperature in which the oscillator is expected and/or designed to operate. However, some variation in temperature may still be experienced, even in an ovenized oscillator. Typically, to enable for temperature effects to be compensated for, crystal oscillators have been calibrated in a temperature controlled test environment, during oscillator manufacture, and compensation data associated with different operating temperatures, such as control voltages, provided by the crystal oscillator manufacturer to a purchaser of the oscillator, e.g., a purchaser who acquires to oscillator to incorporate it in a PCB or other assembly. Such calibration and compensation data capture and transfer by the oscillator manufacturer require time, personnel, testing facility, and other resources that increase the cost of crystal oscillators.